


And the walls came crumbling down

by jenni_in_a_box



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni_in_a_box/pseuds/jenni_in_a_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in a cave with Jim for hours is exactly as much fun as Bones assumes it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the walls came crumbling down

"Hey Bones?"

Leonard looked up from the tricorder in his hands, useless in this situation, but it made him feel better to be doing something.

"What is it kid? Cook up a way to collapse the rest of this cave down on us?"

Jim levelled him with a withering glare that would have been more effective if it was illuminated by anything more than steadily glowing rocks.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Play a- Are you joking? We've been stuck in this damned hole in the ground for hours with no imminent means of escape, and no one knows where we are because your damned fool ass got us lost, and you want to play a game?"

"Yes Bones, I want to play a game. Precisely because of those reasons."  
Leonard crossed his arms, not yet convinced.

"And just what were you planning on playing? Because oh silly me I forgot to pack my cards for this delightful spelunking expedition."

"Well I wa- spedunking? Did a boulder catch you on the head?"

"Spelunking you idiot. Exploration of caves or some nonsense. You know it's a damn miracle you got through the academy."

Jim rolled his eyes and aimed his phaser at the pile of rocks in the centre of the cave, stunning them just enough to produce some heat and light.

"I was thinking strip tic-tac-toe. It's going to get pretty toasty in here."

"Well, it's official." 

Jim looked up at him with a confused frown.  
"What's official?"

"You've lost your goddamn mind. Strip tic-tac-toe? Maybe I'd better scan you again just in case I missed something." 

Leonard advanced on him with the tricorder and Jim batted him away easily.

"Come on Bones, what else do we have to do? Spock and Scotty will figure something out soon."

"Not soon enough. I don't even want to think about the microbes living down here. Lord knows what I've been exposed to already, I don't think I'm sacrificing any more layers thank you very much."

"So you are admitting that I'm better than you then?"

"I am doing nothing of the sort you jumped up little- fine. Strip tic-tac-toe it is. But if I get sick it's entirely your fault."

Jim grinned brilliantly at him as he dropped down onto the ground by his side.

"Cheer up Bones, this'll be fun!"

***

Six games and subsequent items of clothing later, Leonard realises he's made a mistake. He can't tear his eyes away as Jim sheds his undershirt - skin already gleaming with the sheen of sweat in the heat of the cave.  
He shakes his head slightly and leans forward to draw a new board in the dirt.

"Hey Bones, double or nothing."

Leonard boggles at him, Jim has lost the last five games and Len is considering losing on purpose just so he can get rid of his damned turtleneck. He huffs out a chuckle.

"Fine, get on with it."

Jim grins at him wickedly and he can't help but feel like he's just made his second mistake.

Leonard loses the next game. And the next. And he's too damn proud to call Jim on his bullshit and drop the double stakes, so when he loses the next round he's pulling off his pants and spreading his overshirt on the ground so he doesn't have to sit on the ground in his boxers. 

He raises an eyebrow at Jim, daring him to say something. What he gets is a look of innocence that wouldn't fool a five year old.

He plays his next move, incredibly conscious of Jim's body next to his. Predictably, he loses the game.

There's a heavy silence as Jim smirks at him, challenge in his eyes.

"Well I've only got one item of clothing left. I guess the game's over."

"You owe me two items Bones."

Leonard stares at him,

"Well I've only got one. Unless you've lost the ability to count."

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me."

"Make it up to you? What the devil are yo-" He's cut off by Jim rounding on him, pressing those lips against his with a sense of urgency. 

He brings his hand up involuntarily, steadying the back of Jim's head and slowing the kiss down to something less frantic.

Kirk draws back for breath first, eyes cast down.

"Jim, what in the hell was that?" His hand has slipped from his hair to rest on Jim's neck, thumb absently rubbing along the bottom of his jaw.

Kirk looks up, lopsided smile on his face, but it slips when he sees Leonard's frown.

"I was- just collecting on my debt."

"Bullshit. Why you gotta be so emotionally stunted? You didn't have to go through all this to kiss me y'know. You coulda just asked."

Jim's smile of relief almost blinds him, so Leonard pulls him down against his shoulder, burying his face in the other man's neck.

When the communicators chirp five minutes later, they pull apart and laugh, fumbling through pockets and hastily throwing on clothes as they go, Scotty's voice informing them they'll be ready to transport in a few minutes.

And if they beam up and they're wearing the wrong division badges, well, no one says anything.


End file.
